Academic Love
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: When Ukitake falls sick and misses some school, what is Shunsui to do other than take his ailing boyfriend the work he missed? Shonen-ai, Ukitake/Shunsui


-1Title: Academic Love

By: Eldariss/KuroSakura-chan

For: SaraTwilight

Summary: After Ukitake falls sick and misses a week of school, what else is Shunsui to do other than take his boyfriend the missed work?

Category: BLEACH

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Couples: Shunsui/Ukitake

Warnings: Fluff, Shonen-ai

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.

…

-Shunsui-

Hmmm…I wonder how he's feeling today.

He'll probably say he's fine, but then, that's how he is. He _always_ says he's fine, even when it's obvious that he's not. It drives me nuts, but it's just something else to love about him. Just like how he disapproves of my drinking, but loves me anyway.

Well, I at least know that he'll appreciate me bringing him the work he's missed from class. He likes to stay on top of his work, after all. I don't really understand it. I just make sure it's done when it needs to be turned in, so it doesn't interfere with my plans. Hence why some of my work isn't…as good as it could be. But hey, a guy's gotta sleep and stuff!

I'm not planning on elaborating on the "and stuff."

Anyway, I'm on my way to his room. It's on the opposite side of the dorms from mine, so I haven't even changed out of my uniform yet. And these uniforms are not the most comfortable clothing someone can wear. But, complaining about them won't change a thing.

I turn to his door and knock a rhythm of seven taps, our little message, before walking inside. He's sitting in his window seat, watching the sky. He's got a nice view, but so have I, at the moment.

His long, white hair, a product of his sickness, cascades down his back like water from a waterfall. He wears a white kimono, as is his custom when he's not in the Academy uniform. So basically, when he's not in class. Of course, all this white has taken on a golden hue from the sun coming through the window. It almost gives him an angelic appearance. Granted, I already think he's an angel, but still…

He turns and looks at me, smiling, and I can't help but to smile also. "Shunsui…I wasn't expecting you on a Friday night…" His voice is soft and slightly hoarse, making me wonder if he had another coughing attack today.

I shrug and step further into the room. "Where is the fun in going alone? And shouldn't you be in bed? The doctor said for you to get bed rest."

He gives me a long-suffering, yet playful, sigh, moving to sit on his bed. "There. Happy now?" I grin and walk over, sitting on the foot of his bed. I hold out the papers I brought him, and when he takes them, I lean back against the wall. "My work…? Thank you, Shunsui. I was worried about how far behind I was going to be when I return on Monday."

\

"Monday? The doctor said you could come back on Monday?" I look over at him and am glad to see that he at least has the decency to blush. "All right, spill it, Jüshirö" I order, and he sighs.

"Well, she didn't exactly say I could…In fact, she suggests that I take another week off, but she said I should be all right to return to classes." He explains. "If I do return, she says that I'm only allowed to go to classes; no extracurricular activities."

"So no going out with me." I infer. He nods sadly, and I shrug. "Well, if you get better by taking a hiatus from our dates, then it's worth it."

"Shunsui…That's sweet…" He smiles softly, and I can see how much he loves me in this moment.

I wave his comment off. "I care about you. Of course I'm going to think about what's best for you. Besides, we can still see each other. I'll just come by your room after classes."

"You're wonderful…" He comments softly before reaching down and fiddling with something under his bed. He pulls out a sake container; one I recognized immediately. It was the container of the best, and most expensive, sake in Soul Society. "I was going to wait until our anniversary to give this to you, but…I think you deserve it now." He holds it out to me, and I stare for awhile before taking it.

I can't help but feel awe and adoration. It's almost impossible to get this stuff!

"Jüshirö…How…? This stuff is expensive and hard to get…" I say in a hushed tone, looking up at him with wide eyes.

He chuckles, smiling happily at my reaction. "I know someone who works where they make it. He got it for me as a favor." He then pulls his work to his lap and grabs a writing utensil and starts working.

I continue staring at the container for awhile longer before glancing up at him. "Do you mind if I try some now?" I ask, out of consideration of his feelings toward my drinking habits.

"No, go right ahead!" He looks up. "I was hoping you tried it while I was around. I want to see how you like it."

I nod and stand, wandering over to where I know Jüshirö keeps his glasses, cups, and other things. I grab a cup made specifically for drinking sake, which I know Jüshirö bought for when we drink together, and go back to the bed. He has set his work and writing utensil aside to watch me with interest as I open the sake and pour some into my cup. I bring the cup to my lips and take a small sip. My eyes close in bliss as the delectable liquid washes over my tongue, inciting my taste buds. This sake is…heavenly…

I swallow and open my eyes to look over at him. "This…is more amazing than I had even heard…" I say and he smiles blindingly. "Thank you…so much…"

He blushes lightly as he responds. "You're more than welcome." He then buries himself in his work again. I put the cap back on the sake container and set it and the glass aside. Once my hands are free, I reach over and lift his head by his chin with my fingertips. Now that he's facing me again, I lean over and place a soft kiss against his lips. I then lean back against the wall, closing my eyes with a happy smile on my lips.

…Wait! Our anniversary is coming?!

A/N: Excuse me while I go and am sick from the fluff. No, I'm kidding. I'm actually very proud of this fic. Written for the shop on GaiaOnline! Come and request your own!


End file.
